Las mentiras, van de a tres
by Yanyce
Summary: Sasuke engañó a Sakura hace ya bastante tiempo. Sakura se casará con Naruto en algún momento no muy lejano...pero en las historias inconclusas, hay mucha tela que cortar. AU.


Alzó la ceja mirando a su amiga. Su cara de cervatillo asustado en otro momento la hubiera hecho partiese de la risa pero la otra se veía tan tensa que no lo vio prudente. Se acerco a ella. Lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Sakura, era algo lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla de sus casillas, a juzgar por lo fuerte que apretaba la carísima cartera de mano rosa que usaba esa noche.

La miró titubear un poco, luchando consigo misma y al final, con un algo de duda, dijo

-Yo...Necesito un trago.

E Ino la miró sorprendida. Aún en la universidad, Sakura Haruno seguía siendo la niña estrella de secundaria. Esa, la que sacaba notas por las que el resto del estudiantado mataría y estaba genéticamente configurada para cumplir todas y cada una de las reglas.

Sakura nunca en su vida se había emborrachado o había hecho algo que requiriera más de una pequeña regañina. Es más, sin temor a errar Ino podía contar con una sola mano las veces que Sakura se había equivocado lo suficiente como para joderla. Si sumabas a esto una formación rica en valores y una familia sumamente religiosa, tenías entonces a la versión adolescente de un santo. Pero Ino no lo pensó demasiado. Sólo había que verla para darse cuenta que la otra requería de mínimo una cerveza. Así qué sonrío de lado y le dijo con voz jovial:

-¿Whisky u Oporto?

-Whisky...y que sea doble. -le respondió recostandose de la puerta. E Ino se fue a la cocina por dos vasos y una botella. Al regresar la encontró en un especie de trance y no era para menos, cualquier chica medianamente cuerda estaría en estado de shock de haber vivido algo similar. La saco de su estado semi-catatónico y le entrego la bebida a la vez que decía

-¡Oh vamos frentona no es para tanto!

-¿No? ¿Que el chico más sexy del universo te acorrale contra una pared mientras te susurra al oído con una vez demasiado ronca como te arrancaría el vestido y te tomaría salvajemente allí mismo en frente de medio mundo y de tu novio-casi-prometido no es para tanto? Cielos Ino, gracias por el dato, no lo sabía.

Ino rodó los ojos y sorbió su trago. A juzgar por el estado de Sakura la noche iba a ser muy larga.

-¿Estas segura de que era él?

-Como que mi nombre es Sakura.- le dijo e Ino suspiró. Aún recordaba bien su tercer año de secundaria. Se podría decir que esa fue la única vez que Sakura hizo algo que disgustara medianamente la voluntad de sus padres.

Sasuke Uchiha era el típico chico malo por él que todas mojaban las bragas. Si a eso le sumabas su actitud de bastardo, su gran cara bonita y su trágico pasado, tenías a un Adonis moderno en tu mismo cuadro.

Aunque luego se enterarían que fue gracias a una apuesta, Sasuke Uchiha Invitó a Sakura al baile y comenzó a cortejarla ruidosamente en frente de todos los ojos que quisieran o no mirar.

Esto duro unos cuantos meses y cuando ya la tenía en sus manos salió. El bendito libro de Sasuke.

"Índice de seducción" o "Como ganarte a una chica en noventa días sin meterte en sus bragas" se convirtió en un Best Seller internacional, que tenía a Sasuke dando vueltas por el mundo en reuniones y conferencias.

El libro no nombraba directamente a Sakura. En realidad, la chica conejo-de-indias era llamada "Sakumi Hiroshi" pero no había que ser un gran detective para darse cuenta de que esa chica era Sakura Haruno. Las actitudes de monja y la acaudalada familia, sólo apuntaban a ella y pronto, se volvió una especie de burla envidiada en todo Japón. Por un tiempo, su amiga fue conocida como "la niña que fue musa de Uchiha" en casi toda Asia. Y si a eso le sumabas el discurso que tuvo que dar como cara visible del bastión juvenil de la Sociedad Católica Japonesa para promover el libro ya que este, según los curas exhortaba indirectamente a mantener la pureza hasta el matrimonio, tenías un escándalo listo u servido en la mesa.

-¿Y Naruto, se lo tomo bien?

-Sí, si tu definición de bien es dejar a Sasuke con el labio partido y una ceja rota, lo tomó de maravilla.

-Marquesina, conoces al chico, bien sabes que pudo haber acabado peor.

Y Sakura ni siquiera lo pensó. Era cierto. Conocía a Naruto hasta el más mínimo detalle y bien sabía que Sasuke pudo dar un no muy divertido paseo a la terapia intensiva si su novio no se hubiera controlado.

Ella y Naruto eran casi como hermanos. Pero la clave era el casi. Naruto estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y ella lo amaba de una forma que no podía poner en palabras por más que lo intentara. La verdad es que no podía ser de otra forma, al estar comprometidos desde los ocho años. Con él fue su primer beso, su primera cita, su primer baile en sociedad...

Ambos eran hijos de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad de Konoha, a unos 1000 kilómetros de Tokyo. Ino era la heredera de una gran cadena internacional de floristerías que operaba en Asia , América y Europa y su otra amiga cercana, Hinata, era de la rama principal de una familia noble muy, muy acaudalada.

Sakura sabía casi todo de ellas, desde las cosas más banales, hasta el más íntimo de los secretos. Sabía por ejemplo que Ino tenía una moral...relajada y una amplia recepción por los chicos por así decirlo y que Hinata y su primo Neji, "Dormían" juntos desde que ella cumplió quince años e incluso Sakura había sido la "novia" de Neji, con la autorización previa de Naruto, para servir de tapadera por un tiempo. De la misma forma, ellas sabían cuán enamorada había estado Sakura de Sasuke y lo destrozada que quedó cuando el dichoso libro salió a la luz.

Ino declaró aquella como "noche de chicas" y llamó al teléfono de Hinata que contestó, como no Neji.

-Romeo, saca a tu "amiguito" de las piernas de mi amiga y tráela aquí inmediatamente, que Sakura la necesita y es urgente...

Hubo un silencio incómodo tras la línea que Sakura aprovechó para gritar

-¡Ino!

Eso le sirvió a Neji para reaccionar y en un tono apesadumbrado, le dijo

-¿Qué tan urgente es?

-Dos palabras principito, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y eso fue razón de basta y sobra.

-En veinte minutos llego-dijo Neji y después colgó. Era una suerte que el apartamento de Neji quedara tan cerca del que ambas compartían. Aunque ambas eran ricas de cuna, la verdad sea dicha, ninguna era el prototipo clásico de niña pija, así que para disfrutar el tiempo juntas y gastar de otra manera el dinero que enviaban sus padres, decidieron compartir un gran apartamento ligeramente lujoso a las afueras de la zona estudiantil de la ciudad.

Luego, Ino llamó a Sai, su novio con el que "más había durado" según Sakura para cancelar los planes de esa misma noche porque "Sakura estaba enferma y sólo ella podía cuidarle"

-Ino...no tienes que hacer esto, voy a estar bien, en serio-le dijo un poco apenada. Sai era lo más serio que la rubia había tenido en su vida y ella no quería arruinar lo por un repentino ataque de pánico.

- Sakura, si crees que me tragaré ese cuento, estas muy equivocada. Tú y yo sabemos que eso es tan cierto como que Karin Uzumaki es virgen.-le dijo mortalmente seria y le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto. No estaba bien en lo absoluto. De hecho estaba fúrica. Porque, ¿qué derecho tenía Sasuke de irrumpir de nuevo en su apacible y aburrida vida para ponerlo todo de cabeza? No era justo. Le tomó años superar la gran inseguridad que ese episodio le causó. Aún si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el dolor punzante, latiendo sobre su pecho. Lo amaba un poco todavía. No como amaba a Naruto, porque esto era incluso una mezcla extraña de rabia, atracción y lujuria y eso era tan cierto como que Karin era más puta que cualquier otra chica de China, Japón y Corea y sino, tenía la portada de una revista de caballeros hecha el día exacto de sus dieciocho años para demostrarlo.

Uzumaki lo había hecho como "una muestra de solidaridad hacia ella" pero la verdad, es que sólo quería que el mundo viera lo buena que estaba, como le confesó después.

Estaba apunto de seguir su chisme mental cuando el timbre sonó. Hinata.

Le abrió la puerta a un irritado Neji y Hinata entró con un pequeño morral que le bastaría para los próximos tres días y se despidió de su primo con un tímido beso en la boca. Luego de que el chico se marchó, Ino no tardó en molestar

-¡Cielos Hina, creí que no llegarías, ¿tardaste empacando o se te pegaron las sábanas? - le dijo com una sonrisa maliciosa y Hinata se hizo un tomate de metro cincuenta.

- Ino, deberías tratar seriamente dejar de ser una cerda.

-Saku, prefiero ser cerda a ser conocida como "la monja sin hábito" como tú y tu inexistente vida sexual.

-¿Es algo malo que quiera regalarle mi virginidad a Naruto en la noche de bodas?

-Nien, pero sabes que hace dos años estabas dispuesta a regalársela, con o sin anillo en aquella fiesta.

Y Sakura no lo negó. Se volvió roja semáforo y recordó esa época. Ella necesitaba sentirse querida después de lo de Sasuke y bueno, lo de esa noche comenzó como un beso y casi tenía a Naruto entre sus piernas cuando a Ino le dio por aparecer con uno de sus "preciosos" comentarios. Se separaron enseguida y su católico ( y por que negarlo ardiente) novio estaba tan avergonzado que asistió a confesión por una semana diariamente y no le habló en un mes.

- N-no creo que Sakura necesite recordar eso en este momento Ino.- dijo Hinata en voz lo suficientemente baja para sólo alguien que estuviera al menos de tres metros la escuchara.

-Hinata tiene razón Ino.

-Y qué sugieres, Sakura.

-No lo sé, sólo...rellenaré mi copa hasta que no pueda ni levantarme.

-Eso...me parece bien, y no quiero un no por respuesta Hinata.

Y bien dicho esto las tres se dedicaron a emborracharse sin pensar en mañana. Total, un día faltando a la facultad no sería el fin de sus vidas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son de su autor, no míos, esto estas hecho si. Fines de lucro y la historia de este fic, así como los personajes que no reconozcan son míos, así que dile no al plagio y si los ves fuera de , dime.

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Qué pasó entre Sasuke y Sakura, quedara claro a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos. Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer.


End file.
